Sweethearts
by Writing in SIN
Summary: Nothing says Valentine's day sex than being covered in chocolate.


**NOTES**:

* Giri choco: Or obligation chocolates. It is a relatively inexpensive type of chocolate that are given to co-workers, casual acquaintances, and others to whom they have no romantic attachment.

* Ai no Uta by Greeeen: this is the song Emu and Parad are singing in the fic. I chose this song because Iijima Hiroki (who played Emu) covered this song in the movie: Ai Uta; Yakusoku no Nakuhito.

Tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni (Spending these days just),  
Tonari ni tatte ireru koto de (Crying and laughing next to you),  
Boku ga ikiru imi ni natte (Has become my reason for living),  
Kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta (I dedicate this love song to you).

*Bondmate: It's a term usually used in the Star Trek fandom that roughly means "spouse" or "committed partner." Honestly, considering their unique bond and relationship, if Emu and Parad ever got married, I'm not sure 'partner' or 'husband' would be enough or even accurate for these two since it feels kinda like an understatement. So. The government in my KR fics about them basically created a new official, legal definition for them since 'partners' or 'husbands' or even 'spouses' can't even begin to explain the depth of their relationship.

Because seriously. How in the world do you define a relationship where two souls that are now merged into one that has a permanent canon SOUL BOND? I'd think it kinda goes even beyond marriage even.

* * *

Here again with my ParaEmu agenda: Valentine's day version! Whoo!

Honestly, this is just me writing my OTP being dorky, sappy, and smutty. Nonetheless, I hope you'll still enjoy this fic of mine.

Happy Valentine's Day~!

* * *

**SWEETHEARTS**

* * *

Just like how their bond is unique and beyond definition, Emu and Parad love to create their own just as unique traditions for themselves. And the holiday that was especially made for lovers is pretty much a big opportunity for them to explore that.

In their case? Instead of buying or making chocolate treats for each other separately, they've created a tradition where they do it together.

Co-op at its finest he'd say.

"Double boiler...?" Emu peers down at the recipe on their tablet with a confused frown, tucked comfortably at his side. "Does that mean we have to boil the chocolate or something?"

Parad snorts, grinning as he presses a kiss to Emu's temple. "No, Emu. Here, let me show you."

As it is, since it's their first Valentine's as a married couple, he and Emu agreed it's better to spend it a bit more languidly, especially with the staggering week they've had. Who knew having a career of his own can be so busy? But well...now that the game disease has all been mostly cured, his pursuit in establishing his career as a paramedic has been one of the best decisions he's made in his life. Although it took awhile to adjust, it's a good thing he's gained experience in handling his schedule from the shared years he had with Emu when they went pro in high school, along with his workload with the Ministry of Health when he was still helping them with game disease and reviving the Vanished.

After they deposit the giri choco they received from friends, colleagues and patients alike at the kitchen counter, they take a quick nap before setting up all they need to make their Valentine's day meal for them to share together. Their combined popularity ensures that they have quite the haul this year too. Which is awesome because if they can't eat them all, they can easily melt them and use it for their Valentine's day sex.

Oooh...chocolate covered Emu. Now that's always a delicious thought.

"Pervert," Emu mutters fondly with a pleased flush, no doubt catching his straying thoughts.

He cackles, smirking down at Emu. "Yours though. And besides, you can't tell me that you're not thinking about doing the same thing to me, hmm?"

"Guilty," Emu quips, fluttering his lashes and giving him a saucy smirk as his hand lowers to squeeze his ass. "We've never needed lube but the thought of opening you up with chocolate? Well now..."

Parad almost drops the whisk in his hand as _very_ explicit images of what exactly Emu wants to do to him flashes through the bond they share. He bites back a moan as Emu breathes a velvety chuckle beside him, kissing his cheek before walking over to the fridge with swaying hips.

Hot damn did he marry the most dangerous human _ever_.

Emu jumps slightly as he suddenly teleports behind the doctor, trapping him with one arm around his chest while the other cups Emu's neck with chocolate covered fingers. Grinning, he licks a long strip against the side of Emu's throat and growls at the taste of Emu's skin combined with the chocolate then, nips his bondmate's ear. If Emu wants to _play_...

The doctor's yelp of surprise trails off into a soft moan and Emu melts against him.

"Mmm..." Parad purrs, voice dipping low as he murmurs suggestively. "You taste like dessert, sweetheart..."

Turning in place, Emu hugs him around the waist with a adoring grin. "Now, now. We can't have dessert before the main course. Besides, I'm spoiling _you_ today, remember?"

"True," he agrees with a soft laugh, heart full as they sway side to side. "Gonna be a hellavu of a treat, huh?"

Emu brushes his fingers against his cheek, leaning up to kiss him with those unfairly full lips. "Only the best for my dearheart."

It's another one of their unique traditions when they first became a couple: taking turns in choosing which day they get to spoil each other. This year on Valentine's, it's gonna be Parad's turn to be endlessly spoiled by his beloved human before he'll get to return the favour for Emu three times full on White Day. Everytime he succeeds to wrangle the day where he gets to triple his efforts in spoiling Emu has, and always will be one of the greatest wins in his life.

The greatest of course, is being the one and only lucky bastard who gets to spend the rest of eternity by Houjou Emu's side.

Glancing at the counter, Emu frowns in thought. "Is it me or does there seem to be more chocolates for us this year?"

"I thought so too." Hugging his human tight and Parad presses a kiss to Emu's forehead. "Maybe it's a belated wedding present...that, or they're trying to give us cavities."

Emu nuzzles against his throat with a chuckle. "We can't get sick considering our immune systems, much less cavities."

"Can't argue with that." Parad dips down to slot their mouths together, moaning low when Emu tilts his head to deepen the kiss. When they pull back, he rubs his thumb at the back of Emu's neck. "Makes gorging ourselves with chocolate easier, huh?"

Emu leans into his touch, mischief bright in his eyes. "Or eating each other out with it."

"...I am such a bad influence on you," he grouses out, resting his forehead on Emu's shoulder.

Breathing out a fond laugh, Emu cards a hand through his curls and kisses his ear. "The best kind."

Between the two of them, Parad has always been the better flirt as he delights in using whatever means to make his beloved blush and stutter. As years go by, Emu has gotten better in flirting right back. However, unlike him, Emu's flirting is more subtle and tends to hit him when Parad least expects it. He's lost count how many times he's been KO'd by Emu over the years. At this point, they're pretty much evenly match.

Like he said, Parad is married to the most dangerous human ever and he _loves_ it.

"I love you, Emu," he whispers softly against Emu's neck because these words have only been for Emu's ears. All teasings aside, he wants Emu to know how much Parad adores his bondmate. Straightening up, Parad cradles Emu's left hand with his own and half succeeds in blinking back tears when he sees their matching wedding bands glinting under the kitchen lights. "Thank you for marrying me."

Emu tip his chin up, eyes tender and smile infinitely soft. "As I love you, Parad." Closing the gap, Emu moulds their mouths together in a slow, sweet kiss that sparks warmth within the bond. When the doctor pulls back slightly, Parad sees a sheen of tears in dark eyes. "Thank _you_ for marrying me _back_."

They really have come a long way since they were on opposite sides.

"Now then," Parad muses after he clears his throat, turning his head to squint at the pile of chocolates. "I think we should separate these by level of sweetness."

Emu nods, brows furrowing as he looks at the chocolates. "Good idea."

They take advantage of the abundance of chocolates, turning the more bittersweet treats into a dinner of pasta with dark chocolate marinara sauce while leaving the sweeter ones to dip with the strawberries they bought on their way back from work.

And the rest of 'em? Well, nothing says Valentine's day sex than being covered in chocolate.

After taking a quick shower together (he's gotten better with water over the years, more so when Emu is with him), they wrap themselves in warm sweaters and dance around each other as they set the table while singing along to love songs playing on the radio.

"Tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni~!" Parad belts out, reeling Emu into his arms and spins them around. "Tonari ni tatte ireru koto de~!"

Emu laughs in delight, jumping up to wrap his legs around Parad's waist before burying his fingers in Parad's curls. "Boku ga ikiru imi ni natte~!"

"Kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta~!" they sing in unison with matching grins, foreheads touching.

They trade kisses in between their tasks, giggling into each other's mouths like they're trying to press secrets and sacraments against the seam of their lips.

And maybe they are.

Since it's still winter, they eat under the kotatsu; snugged and cozy under the comfortable warmth as their evening pass pleasantly by. They delight in the dinner they made together, delicious warmth settling in their bellies and pleasantly buzzed from the wine (while neither he nor Emu can get drunk because of their biologies, they can certainly enjoy the more pleasant effects of it) before excitedly bringing out the dessert.

The moment he sets down the bowl of strawberries, Emu shifts to crawl over his lap to straddle him and he hooks his thumbs over Emu's hips, splaying his palms over Emu's ass. There's a playful twinkle in those dark serene eyes as Emu looks down at him with a loving smile, and Parad is struck by how fortunate he is for being allowed any of this— to see Emu wanting him in his life, to be the one evoking that smile Emu has only ever shown to him.

Goddamn, he's a lucky bastard.

The glowing embers of the candlelight provide the room's solitary light, throwing shadows and silhouettes into sharp relief and everything else in semi-darkness. It suits them all things considered; half light and half dark, but always one.

Red flashes in the dim light as they take turns in feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries, so lost in each other's eyes that there are occasions where they accidentally smeared chocolate onto each other's faces, to their combined amusement.

They've known each other for years (even when their memories before the extraction are more hazy than not) and Parad feels blessed that he's only ever seen the softness around Emu's eyes, or this little smile curving up the doctor's mouth directed at him. It took him awhile to realise that it's the part of Emu reserved for _Parad_ only, that is unmasked only during moments like these.

When his beloved human smiles at him with chocolate and strawberry stained lips, Parad reaches up to thread his fingers through Emu's hair to pull him down for a kiss. A laugh spills out between them when they almost clack their teeth together because Emu had already been halfway down to meet him anyway.

Parad can feel the curve of Emu's lips as the doctor smiles into his mouth before the both of them shift together, seamlessly joining in a passionate kiss as Emu settles more comfortably onto his lap and Parad wraps his arms around the doctor until their bodies are flushed together. It's a marvel how this never gets old— Emu's hands all over his body, eagerly touching him, being able to touch back in love and possession, unspoken and mutual '_you're me and I'm you, and we're us'_. They're synchronised here, too, in the way they arch into each caress, in their answering sighs and shivers.

It's a long while before they pull apart.

"Do you have any idea," Emu murmurs, winding his fingers in Parad's curls as he nips at Parad's jaw. "How _amazing_ it is to hear people call you 'Houjou' as well?"

"Oh? Do tell," Parad hums, in between sucking a hickey on Emu's neck. "Because I don't think I'll ever stop being giddy in being addressed as 'Houjou Parad'. Not by a long shot."

Emu grounds his hips, voice low with pleasure. "Same here." Hands cradle his face and this close, he can see Emu's eyes are steadily bleeding into a mix of crimson and turquoise. "After so many years, we're finally only each other's in every single way." There's a glint of white as Emu bares his teeth into a wide grin. "Only _ours_."

"Only ours," he growls out in agreement with a feral grin that mirrors Emu's own, dipping down to sink his teeth into Emu's neck with relish.

The bite elicits a moan, and Emu is pulling at Parad's hand to guide along at his waist, and down under his front. And Parad's heart leaps, dancing just a little faster. That this beautiful, amazing human who could have _anyone_ is moaning for him; is aroused by being close to him—

Is _married_ to him.

A hand reaches around to knead Parad's neck with clever fingers in a way that always makes his vision bleed crimson and his breath catch. Eyes darting up, he pulls away to find Emu smiling at him with tear stained cheeks.

"We used to joke that since our souls had merged into one, we were technically married." Emu leans down to rest his forehead against his. "To realise that it's actually _more_ than that has always been the best thing in my life." Laughing, the doctor brings up Parad's left hand and presses a reverent kiss to his wedding ring before bringing it up to hold it against his cheek. "I get to marry you every day in all ways; _countless_ of ways everytime we so much as _touch_— physically, mentally, emotionally. Endlessly."

Parad feels his breath knocked out of him as Emu raises his head; awed by the sheer trust and love shining in those earnest eyes.

"Love isn't a strong enough word for me when it comes to you, Parad." Crimson surrounds turquoise pupils as Emu blinks at him. "I wish there's a word for it honestly, but at the same time I'm glad there isn't."

He smiles, cradling the hand with Emu's wedding band fit snugly on his finger. "Why's that?"

"Because this love I feel for you goes beyond definition," Emu murmurs in the space between them. "And I think that makes it the most wonderful thing I've ever known."

His eyes soften, warm at the comforting feeling of the bond wrapping around him. "Emu..."

"I think this love doesn't or even _can't_ have a definition because it's too..._everything_ to be put into words." Emu cups his jaw and he can feel a familiar pull in his navel. "And since it's something that words can't define or even for it to be necessary, then..."

They disappear into pixels and Parad blinks up at Emu as he lies flat on his back, hands on Emu's hips as his bondmate straddles him on their bed.

"That means," Emu singsongs, leaning down until their lips brush against each other's. "It's best to show you instead, hm?"

Parad smirks. "Well, we always do prefer show rather than tell anyway."

"Exactly." Emu pecks his lips before slowly pulling off his sweater over his head, and shit.

The sight of Emu's body will never not be a turn on. Seeming to know what an effect he has on Parad (especially from how rock hard he is), Emu smirks and rolls his hip before grinding their arousals together.

When he lets out a moan at the friction, Emu hums as his lashes lower coyly. "Now then, I do believe I have my beloved bondmate to spoil."

Swallowing with some difficulty, Parad watches as Emu trails a hand down to pop off the button of Parad's jeans. "What do you have in mind?"

"Simple."

The room spins before Parad is the one who's suddenly on top and staring down at an innocently smiling Emu.

His human then reaches over for a small pitcher of the creamy chocolate dipping sauce on the bedside table and Parad blinks, wondering when Emu prepared that. Transfixed, he watches as Emu flushes before his expression sets in nervous anticipation as he pours a thin trail of the sauce from his navel up to his chest. Emu smiles up at him, and he can tell that Emu is trying for sexy and ends up looking somewhere between alluring and innocent.

That is so _unfair_.

"I um..." Emu clears his throat, blushing harder when he sees that Parad hasn't taken his eyes off of the doctor. "Will you be my Valentine?" Emu asks, his gaze locks on him. The doctor's cheeks are practically on fire despite the fact that they've been together in every way for ages now. Then again, that makes Emu all the more endearing. "Because I'd love to be your dessert."

Parad makes a small, choked noise in his throat and he dives down to catch Emu's lips into a frenzied kiss. There's a flash of pixels as he waves away the rest of their clothes and he can feel Emu moaning as the doctor licks into his mouth.

When they finally pull back to breathe, Parad pants and bows his head to whisper into the shell of Emu's ear. "You're never _just_ dessert." Shifting up, he brushes away Emu's bangs to better see those eyes that are steadily turning into solid turquoise. "You're the whole goddamn _feast_, Emu. Always have and always will."

Emu looks like he's biting back a grin, pupils wide and pleased blush chasing across his beautiful face. "Then is that a yes to being my Valentine?"

"Only if you'll be mine," he rumbles out, giddy at the way Emu writhes under him as Parad flares the bond with arousing fire.

Emu looks up at him breathlessly as Parad kneels over him with his knees on either side of the doctor's thighs and his palms on either side of Emu's head. Parad looks down at his bondmate without actually touching him, admiring the way Emu's soft, dark hair frames his face and fans out across the sheets. It's intensely erotic and yet somehow—

They burst out into giggles, foreheads touching.

"Obviously~!" they singsong in unison, and it really is. Duh.

Because honestly, like there'd be any other answer than 'yes' with them anyway. So with wide smiles and dancing hearts, they meet halfway for a soft, languid kiss.

With a snap of his fingers, Parad materialises the bowl of strawberries that were left in the living room and breaks off from the kiss to place it beside the pitcher. He then plucks one of the strawberries from the bowl and drags the round tip of the fruit slowly down the line of chocolate that painted Emu's body. Parad smiles when Emu shudders underneath him as he uses the strawberry to paint delicate patterns in the chocolate across Emu's chest and down to his stomach. Making sure that their eyes are locked, Parad brings the red fruit to his lips and wrapped his mouth around it suggestively, biting into it until the juices drip down from his lips before he swallows.

Emu sucks in a breath and tries to sit up, only to stop when Parad uses his telekinesis to pin his lover against the sheets.

"Parad...!" Emu whines, struggling temptingly against his hold and he can feel Emu trying to use his own powers to break free. But since Parad has far more practice, the doctor's efforts prove futile and Emu pouts up at him with kiss bitten lips. "Want you."

"Want you too, Emu." He smirks, leaning close to smear red stains across Emu's mouth and cackles when Emu tilts his head to catch his lips. Briefly losing himself into the kiss, he then pulls back and growls out as his eyes flash vermillion. "But I'm not through with you, yet."

Snapping a strawberry to him, Parad caresses the fruit across Emu's lips and smiles when Emu bites on one end. Parad then leans down so that they can share it, kissing and licking one another as they bite into opposite sides until it's gone.

"That tastes a lot better than it should be," Emu mumbles against his lips, the corners of that plush mouth quirking up into an amused grin.

He snickers. "Guess it's our heighten biologies at work."

Dipping down, he licks the chocolate patterns he created off of Emu's naked body. Snatching another strawberry mid air (this time already covered in chocolate sauce) Parad slowly caresses sensuous trails up and down Emu's hard, aroused length with the tip of it. A chuckle slips out when Emu arches wantonly on the bed, gasping in delight. From the bond, he can tell that Emu delights in the unusual texture of the chocolate and the cool fruit against him. With a pleased hum, he dips his head between Emu's legs and follows the trail of chocolate with his mouth; licking, sucking and nipping before patting Emu's cock with the flat of his tongue. Parting the doctor's thighs, Parad slowly swirls his tongue around the tip before swallowing Emu whole.

Emu groans, the bond briefly blanking out from one end as Parad bobs his head between Emu's thighs while simultaneously massaging Emu's sack with the heel of his palm. A hand reaches down to tangle in Parad's curls and he hears the wordless request for more. He smirks because like he'd ever deny _Emu_ anything. So with a hum, Parad brings tendrils of chocolate to coat his fingers before circling Emu's puckered hole. Above him, Emu cries out as he gleefully slides his fingers into Emu's moist, snug hole and Parad sucks in a harsh breath through his nose when Emu lets out a long, high-pitched moan and constricts around his fingers. Smug, he curls his fingers inside that tight heat and inches down until Emu's cock hits the back of his throat and _swallows_.

"Parad!"

Above him, Parad feels Emu's fingers gripping his curls tightly as the doctor climaxes in his throat. Moaning in delight, Parad swallows and takes everything Emu gives him. As Emu settles back on the sheets, Parad licks and sucks his bondmate clean in a way that makes Emu's shivering, pleasure flushed body tremble before gently yet firmly squeezing Emu's balls.

_'Delicious,'_ he sends out playfully and hears Emu huffing out a laugh.

Carefully sitting up with an elbow against the bed, Emu strokes his face to wipe a bit of chocolate and cum from the corner of Parad's mouth with a wry grin. "_You're_ the one who's supposed to be spoiled today, remember?"

Catching Emu's hand, he kisses each finger before turning it over and kissing the palm. "I am," he reassures, looking adoringly up at Emu. "Besides, I told you didn't I? You're the whole goddamn feast, Emu. It ain't my fault that I want my Valentine's chocolate with the best of all flavours."

"Parad..." Even in the dim lighting, he can see that Emu is blushing quite hard. But he's not done.

Rising up, he moulds their lips together and wraps the bond around Emu. He swallows as he tries to find the words to even articulate how he feels about Emu because Emu's right. Love isn't a strong enough word for them. "I'm spoiled everyday by you. Today more so— knowing that more than a feast, you are the most beautiful and perfect _gift_ in my life. The best of the best."

The bond shudders with overwhelming tenderness before arms wrap around his shoulders as Emu holds him close, face tucked against his neck before Emu murmurs in a voice heavy with tears and love. "That goes both ways, Parad."

Returning the hug, Parad melts against Emu and cards his fingers through soft hair.

"That's why..." When Emu tightens his hold on him, Parad lets out a surprised yelp when Emu rolls them, guiding Parad down onto his back on the bed. Emu straddles him with a broad smile that spells out Emu's intentions on driving Parad absolutely crazy. "I'm going to spoil you so much tonight, sweetheart."

Parad watches as Emu dips his fingers into the chocolate pitcher before trailing them down sensually across Parad's skin before slowly rubbing Parad's nipples with them until both are aroused into hard little nubs. Oh hell. Chuckling, Emu dips his head to flick his tongue over a nub, twinkling eyes looking up at Parad from under the fringe of his hair.

Squirming at the sensation with a soft groan, Parad pants as Emu slowly licks a nipple, flicking his tongue across the top before brushing the tip back and forth against the nub as clever fingers run across his ribs in sparking pixels. With a hiss, Parad realises that Emu is using his antibody to stimulate the antigen in Parad's body, stoking the fire in him and feeding it straight into his groin.

"You've gotten really good at that," he rasps out, burying his fingers in Emu's hair.

Emu smirks against his skin. "I have a great teacher after all."

When Emu reaches for the chocolate to drizzle it down Parad's body, he gasps as Emu trails his mouth down from his abs to the sensitive skin just below his navel with slow licks and bites. As Emu slides lower, he pours the warm chocolate directly onto Parad's straining erection and he groans both at the unusual sensation of the warm, creamy chocolate coating his fevered, sensitive skin and in anticipation of what's coming.

In one swift, practiced movement, Emu swallows him down with passionate deliberateness.

His feet scrabble against the bed with a hoarse shout as Emu licks and sucks and nips, keeping one thumb pressed at the base of Parad's shaft in an effort to keep him from climaxing too soon. Which is kinda counterproductive since he's teetering over the edge when chocolate coated fingers scissoring him opened are added to the mix.

_'You always tastes so good,'_ Emu whispers silkily through the bond. _'But I have to say, chocolate-covered you tastes even better.'_

At that, Parad breathes out a laugh and a moan at the same time.

When Emu pulls back, his human leans a cheek against Parad's thigh and purrs. "Do you want to cum, Parad?"

"Yes..." he shudders and looks at Emu as he cups the side of Emu's face, thumb brushing across a cheekbone. "Please, make me cum, Emu. I need to...please..."

Emu's bright turquoise eyes dilate further with desire, and Parad is rewarded by feeling the shudder running through his bondmate as Emu leans into his palm. "For you, Parad? _Anything _and _everything_."

Sliding down his body, Emu takes him fully into his mouth again while simultaneously bending his fingers inside of him; knuckles deep.

His whimper hitches into a loud moan when Emu bobs his head swiftly, taking Parad deep with purpose. Parad fists dark hair and groans in delight, murmuring formless, incoherent words of pleasure, writhing as the doctor pushes him over the edge.

"Emu!"

When he comes with a soft, guttural cry, Emu mimics what Parad did earlier, thoroughly cleaning him up with his mouth and tongue while squeezing and messaging his balls while he's at it. Parad trembles with pleasure, feeling content with it as sparks run across his body. Pulling Emu back up, Parad hugs his bondmate close and for a little while they lie flush together, kissing and touching and making out with the slow luxury of ones who know they have all night to enjoy one another.

"Very true," Emu quips, voice low and hoarse and, when he rises up to grin down at Parad with red swollen lips and cum dripping down his chin, Parad knows that the fun isn't over yet. "Because we haven't played on the final level yet after all."

With a tilt of his head, Parad mirrors Emu's grin and quirks a brow expectantly. "What kind of final level are we playing tonight, dearheart?"

Emu chuckles low, brushing his bangs away from his eyes to reveal that there's a ring of gold surrounding the turquoise of his eyes in answer.

"Oh, fuck yes," he breathes, causing Emu to laugh.

Leaning down, Emu kisses his lips before snapping his fingers and Parad's body locks in place.

"Damn." Shaking his head, Parad smiles up at Emu. "I'm being spoiled rotten, huh?"

Emu huffs, wry and exasperated. "Of course! Especially since you won White Day this year."

"Fair and square too," he teases, testing against his invisible restraints. Snug and in place. Well, now...seems like someone's been practicing. "How did you practice this without me knowing anyway?"

Emu shrugs, grinning cheekily at him. "You _did_ know. Or did you not find it odd that I've been masturbating a little too often this past week?"

Freezing, he gapes up at Emu as he remembers all the awkward boners and constant moans and cries of his name through the bond over the week. "You used _this_ to masturbate?"

"Mmhm."

He pouts. "Without me!?"

"That would've ruined the surprise," Emu replies with a laugh. "I want to spoil you as much as I can after all."

Whining, he tries to break free to no avail. "I am so gonna spoil you like crazy on White Day! Just you wait!"

"Looking forward to it," Emu whispers, smirking at his pouting face. "But tonight? That's you."

Reaching back, Emu wraps his hand firmly around Parad's cock and strokes him with a chocolate covered palm into full hardness again in just a matter of seconds. Gulping, he watches in dizzying lust as Emu guides his length to Emu's twitching hole and he feels Emu's body opening up wider in reaction to him before his human sinks down onto him; inch by inch until he's fully seated. Emu looks up at him, panting before he grins as his eyes flash gold.

_Let's play, sweetheart._

The bond flares to life, all restraints crumbling to nothing as the scorching inferno of gold rampages through their bond. Emu and Parad gasp at the same time. Closing his eyes, Parad revels as Emu's inner muscles contract tightly around him. This amazing, beautiful human accepts him into that lithe, lean body; made to fit each other and only each other. There is nowhere else he would rather be, no one else with whom he would rather be.

_I'm you and you're me, and we're—_

"Us," they rasp out.

Emu constricts around him, squeezing his whole length with those warm inner muscles that compels a drawn out groan from him before Emu lifts off his cock and then slamming back down around it, crying out his name constantly.

His own vision awashed with gold, Parad feels that his limbs are no longer locked in place and darts out to grip stuttering hips. Emu moans and braces his hands on Parad's chest as his bondmate rocks forward, lifting up a little and then back down, groaning as Parad rolls his hips to meet him, his cock sliding slick and tight inside of Emu.

Parad loves seeing Emu like this. The usually soft spoken and polite paediatrician throwing caution to the wind with wild abandon; raw and real. It took Parad weeks to realise that he's the only one who will ever see Emu as everything that he is; the good, the bad and everything in between.

Emu is _his_ and no one else.

Mouth falling open, Emu pants above him and grips his shoulders, and Parad loves that this amazing person is all his. No one else gets to see this— no one else gets to hear the noises Emu is making now that they're so close to their climax or feel the burning fire of his tight heat wrapping around him as Emu rides Parad hard. Lost in the moment, their moans are almost loud enough to drown out the sound of skin slapping against skin as he thrusts up into Emu's tight heat in time with Emu as he slams down onto Parad's thighs on every down stroke.

"Parad. Parad. Parad," Emu chants breathlessly, bright gold eyes staring down at him. "Love you so much, Parad."

He grips Emu's hips tight enough to leave bruises. "As I love you, Emu. So damn much."

Parad admires Emu's flushed, handsome, beloved face while he thrusts in and out of Emu's body, his hips slamming into Emu's ass.

_Mine. Yours._

In their shared golden mindspace, their thoughts and emotions echo in a form of incandescent flashes of light as the bond crashes and rises and flares with promise eternal.

**_Ours._**

Parad watches as Emu tosses his head back with eyes clenching shut and a long, fractured groan. He watches Emu's mouth falls open, neck arching beautifully. With an aroused groan of his own, he supports Emu and thrusts up with a growl and feels Emu tightens around him again as they set a breathtaking pace. Parad moves his hands to Emu's chest and rubs dark pink nipples in circles with his thumbs. Emu falters for a second, biting that full, swollen lower lip. He continues to fondle Emu's nipples with his thumbs as he takes over, using his Bugster strength by thrusting up hard into his bondmate's hot, welcoming body, over and over and _over_.

Emu reaches out to him through the bond with no hesitation, touching and sliding against Parad's consciousness, stimulating the pleasure centers of his brain and at the same time letting Parad _feel_ just how amazing Emu is feeling too.

"Shit!" Parad groans out, his thrusts quickly becoming harder and more urgent as Emu stimulates him out of his goddamn mind. "Emu!"

"I love seeing you this way," Emu murmurs, cupping his face as Parad blinks back tears from his eyes. "So damn _gorgeous_."

Golden sparks and pixels running across their interlocking bodies, Parad thrashes against the sheets as Emu strokes him psychically through the bond. His breath stutters sharply in his chest as a quiver runs through his body when Emu sends an image of the doctor licking and sucking Parad's cock even though he's actually _inside_ Emu right now.

Parad jolts with a bitten off curse.

Through their open connection, Parad can feel Emu's smug satisfaction when Parad realises with shocked pleasure at _how_ exactly Emu's been masturbating over the past week.

"T-this is what you've been practising on yourself, huh?" Parad gasps out, hand sliding down to squeeze Emu's straining erection and twists it with a flick of his wrist. "You fuckin' tease. Do you have any idea how many awkward boners I've had this week because of you?"

Emu moans, eyes bright with mirth. "T-then I'd say it's a game clear."

"So gettin' back at you," he murmurs, pleasure drunk with a dopey grin.

Emu laughs around another wanton moan.

By using his imagination, Parad realizes that Emu can use their bond to make it feel like he's actually doing it to him. His mouth dries at the wicked gleam sparkling in the doctor's eyes when he sees that realization settles within Parad. And before he can react, Emu delightedly and rather vividly imagined that he's also behind Parad, pushing into his body as his puckered hole twitches at the sensation; feeling every inch of Emu taking him firmly, even as Parad takes him in turn.

"Fuck...!"

Parad keens, grabbing Emu's thighs and pulling them more forcibly apart as he thrusts up harder, deeper, just about undone by the sensation of Emu seeming to touch him in so many ways at the same time. The technically impossible sensation of feeling Emu inside him at the same time that he's claiming his bondmate nearly fried his pleasure drunk brain. Parad groans, unintentionally rocking his hips into the sensation of the hot slide of Emu's cock, thick and deep inside even though he knows it's not exactly 'real'. He loves it and knows that from the firm golden hold Emu has on him, the fun is just getting started.

"More..." he groans out, vision swimming and he reaches up to thread his fingers through Emu's hair to pull the doctor down and smash their lips together as he growls. "Want more of you, Emu."

Kissing him back, Emu licks the seam of Parad's lips as he cradles his jaw. "With pleasure, Parad."

The bond pulses.

Groaning low in his throat, Parad draws a deep, shuddering breath in as Emu's hands, body and mind undo him all at the same time. Dammit, this is incredible. It's like Emu is inside him too— in more ways than one.

A deep thrust down against his supine body and they both howl. He watches as Emu throws his head back as his own tips back hard against the bed, feeling it all the way through him as the double sensation of feeling it from both his side and Emu's at the same time nearly burned his nerve endings from the intense, sensual heat. Emu rises slowly back up, but in his mind Emu is still thrusting forward inside him and Parad feels it about as clearly as any physical movement, as if he's being claimed just as much he's claiming Emu, even deeper than physical penetration can ever do. Parad cries out softly, head spinning in delight, his thighs almost shaking as they part wider for his bondmate. A moment later, Emu thrusts down on his cock and he _really_ cries out, voice hoarse from bliss.

"Emu!" His breath shudders as he thrashes, his powers bleeding out as waves of pixels surround them. "Emu. Emu. Emu!"

They're drowning into the vast sea of near drugged joy as they lose themselves into each other and Parad is giddily wrapped up in Emu's aching want and need to please him. Shit, he is so damn lucky. Leaning up on his elbows, he kisses Emu hard and messy, bucking up against the human. Emu groans into his mouth as they fall back onto the bed with frenzied limbs. Parad cries out with a sob as Emu takes a moment to enthusiastically impart the full flood of his desire, adoration and love to Parad's consciousness.

Breath coming in hard pants, his chest and stomach heaves and grins as Emu's eyes glisten and a tear rolls down from one of them but Emu is also smiling and squeezing him so hard in that hot, tight place between Emu's spread legs and he's shoving up into Emu as they both tip over the edge together. With a combined cry of ecstasy, Parad feels thick strings of cum splattering across his stomach and up to his chest, as he fills own cum into Emu to the brim until it dribbles down to their thighs. Their shared mindspace is a dazzling universe of pure light, golden and life-giving like the sun, their shared soul singing and dancing with joy.

Using the bond, Emu very gently caresses and touches his being as he delightedly coaxes Parad on until they both physically have nothing left to give anymore.

Goddamn does he love this beautiful human.

Emu sags over Parad's chest, spent and boneless. He wraps his arms around Emu who nestles his face against his neck and cards his fingers through sweaty, dark tufts on the back of Emu's head as they revel in the afterglow so intense it would have been painful for anyone else but them.

"Love you, Emu," Parad murmurs, his cheek pressed to Emu's temple. He licks lips and tastes some of the cum that managed to stray up far enough to his mouth with a pleased hum. "Consider me thoroughly spoiled."

A soft chuckle fans against his neck as Emu leans up to kiss him. "I love you too, Parad...and I'm really glad to know that."

Emu seems to literally glow with the knowledge that he pleased Parad so well, and Parad blushes when he realises the sweet, almost embarrassing knowledge that seeing him thrashing in bliss is apparently something that Emu craves and adores just as much he does when it comes to Emu.

It makes him anticipate his own turn to please Emu even more.

They smile and as he mentally tugs the covers over them, Parad can feel their combined tiredness gently creeping over their exhausted bodies.

Emu yawns then wriggles closer to Parad and he tightens his embrace around his bondmate, rubbing circles on Emu's back as Emu entwines their legs under the covers.

_'Better look forward to White Day, Emu.'_ Nuzzling their faces together, his eyes crinkle at the edges as Parad grins down at Emu. _'Because I'm gonna spoil you so much, you're gonna feel it for days on end.'_

Emu grins against his mouth as they press kisses to each other's lips. _'I'm really looking forward to it, Parad. But next year? White Day will so be mine.'_

_'Hoh~ we'll see.'_ Cradling the doctor's head, he strokes his lover's hair languidly. _'Got a whole year of wins to rack up before we'll know.'_

_'You're on.'_

Sleep claims them softly and without warning, their bodies slackening against each other's from exhaustion as they dive into the world of dreams together.

Happy Valentine's Day, beloved.


End file.
